Candy Store
by Pied Piper 1830
Summary: Duo and Hilde's children perform a short skit for their parents and family friends; pure fluff


Title: Candy Store

Author: the Pied Piper

Archive: ffn, my website

Pairings: hints of 2xH, but that's not what this story's about at all

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, and this skit is one I got from day camp, so I don't own that either

Rating: G  
Warning: fluff, stupid humor 

Candy Store

"Welcome to my candy store," Solo Maxwell said as he spread his arms, "see? I've got this nice counter and . . ." Solo looked around the small, plain stage, "and stuff," he concluded. "Now all I need is a customer."

As if on cue, which she was, Helen Maxwell walked on to the stage and looked around. "Welcome to my candy store," Solo said, "do you like my counter?"

Helen smiled, "Yes, that's a pretty counter, but. . . I think you're missing something."

"Like what?!"

"Hm . . ." Helen thought, then made a snapping motion with her fingers, but with no sound; since she had yet learned how to snap, "a sign, you need a sign so people know that this is a candy store!" She hopped off the stage and looked around the room, then smirked and took Trowa Barton's hand, "You can be our sign Uncle Trowa!"

Trowa sighed and followed, knowing how much this small skit meant to Duo and Hilde, and how upset they would be if he didn't play along.

Helen lead him to the stage where Solo placed a sign around his neck that said, "sine." Solo then walked him to the side of the stage. "Now," he said, "whenever we say 'sign' you have to say 'candy store candy store' and move your hands like this" he closed his hands into a fist and then opened them again quickly. "Do you got it? Good." Solo walked back to his imaginary counter, "Welcome to my candy store! I've got this nice counter and a sign . . .and a sign . . . Sign. . . Uncle Trowa, sign!"

Trowa sighed, "Candy store candy store," he mumbled quickly.

Helen seemed to be deep in thought, "You know what you're missing? A door, you need a door for you candy store." She walked back into the audience and selected Heero and Duo to be the door. Once they were on the stage with a sign that said "dore" around their necks, Solo instructed them on how to be a door. "You have to stand like this," he stood them so that Duo's back was to the audience, with Heero right in front of Duo, facing the audience, both arms outstretched towards each other, "and whenever we say 'door' you have to swing yourselves open, like a door, and screech, got it?" 

He walked back to his "counter." "Welcome to my candy store, see how nice it is? I've got a nice counter, a nice sign (candy store candy store) and a great door." A loud screech was heard from Duo as the "door" swung open, and a very soft screech from Heero, who, like Trowa, would much rather be in the audience.

"You're still missing something," Helen insisted, "you need a cash register." She skipped into the audience and promptly selected "Uncle Quatre," to be the cash register, and to wear the sign "cash rejister." He was lead to a stool right beside Solo.

Solo smiled, "All you have to do to be a cash register is to hold your hands out like an Indian chief, then hold them straight like a mummy and say 'ca-ching' " 

"Now then," he turned to the audience, "Welcome to my candy store, I've got this nice counter, this nice sign (candy store candy store), this cool door (screech), and a brand new cash register." Quatre did as he was told without a fight, but with an awful lot of blushing.

Helen looked around, "There's on more thing . . ." She walked into the audience and grabbed Wufei; practically dragging him up to the make shift stage. "You're the potty."

Much laughter from the remaining audience and people on stage followed, as the unlucky victim turned a bright red. "I refuse to be a toilet," Wufei whispered to Helen, "make Maxwell do it; I'll be the door."

"Aw, come on Uncle Wufei, no one else could do a better job at being a potty than you could! Besides, it's really easy; you'll be great." She made him sit in an invisible chair with his arms outstretched mummy style. "Whenever we say 'potty' you put one of your arms down and say flush, ok?"

Solo smirked and looked back at the audience, "Welcome to my candy store! I've got a nice counter, a nice sign (candy store candy store) a nice door (screech!) a nice cash register (ca-ching) and a nice potty." A very mumbled flush was heard from an irritated Wufei.

Helen smiled, "I think you finally have everything," she looked out at the audience, "do you think so?"

Hilde, who had been in on this skit the whole time, yelled out, "What about the candy?"

Solo looked confused, "What about the candy?"

"Don't you need candy for a candy store?"

He shrugged, "Who needs candy when you've got all these suckers?" 


End file.
